mysterymanoronfacebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Old Timer Old people say that in the past snatchins were greener and Benedict's cocktail was stronger. Reach new levels, and your voice will join this harmonious chorus. Adventurer Sometiems one's head is in a whirl because of quests. Buy you never thought your life without the constant search for a necklace of diamonds that's accidentally blocked drainpipe in the bathroom. Explorer Curiosity isn't a vice! In many rooms of the house are hiden a lot of mysteries and treasures, only bore won't try to get there. Dunderhead Not every day one should grav stars from the sky - and the most successful person even has black stripe. But that isn''t reason to despair, for it is also possible to get a reward!'' Ninja What does the veil of night darkenss conceal from the Manor inhabitants? That's up to you to find out, and your efforts will not be in vain. Master of Shadows Untangling mysteries that aren't clearly defined or even understood is no simple task. But for anyone who perseveres through all the hardships on the path to the truth, a worthwhile reqard awaits at the end! Electrician You'll need plenty of patience in the fight against strange and wandering objects, but the reward is worth your labors! Pioneer For as long as the pagan spirits hover over the Manor, you've got your work cut out for you. For starters, try explaining to an idol that Joanna's books aren't there to start a bonfire, but serve a very different purpose. Hedgehog in the Fog In the Manor overflowing with mystical secrets and musteries, certain days are doubly difficult. The days when the fog thickens. Ufologist Surrounded by chaos and bedlam, with unidentified saucers flying from room to room as though they're at home, this is no time to sit back and do nothing. show everyone who's the boss in this Manor! Astrologer The one who cognized the secrets of the constellations, becomes master of his destiny. Ony laborious research will give key to the riddle of star signs... Good Wizard Banishing harmful ghosts from the rooms, but be prepared for the curses that will fall upon your head. Gather amulets and courageously continue your work. your deeds will celebrated -- and richly rewarded! Translator Sooner or later you will be faced with the veneance of the native idols. Their curses are unpleasant, but not fatal. A little ingenuity and efficiency, and the weight of even a moutain shall slip from your shoulders. Superstitious There is a sign on the Manor, "drive out the ghosts, and wait for the curse". However, if you ignore such signs and curses, then you can nd yourself of them much more easily. Astronaut The room is upside down, time flies fast and power is running out? A curse is upon you, but stand firm. You must steel your nerves, concentrate, and quickly deal with the matter. The proper reward will always find the deserving hero! Shopaholic Do you like to spoil yourself with frequent visits to shops? As you should. Never say "no" to yourself! Jack of All Trades When a series of household problems arises in the Manor - a leaking faucet in the Bathroom, Giovanni's knives have dulled, or Jones starts suffering from insomnia due a the creaking door - it's time to arm yourself with tools and come to your neighbors' aid. Artisan It's time to demonstrate your professional skills to everyone. Flash your mastery and the reward won't be long in coming! Storekeeper A wise man is always provident. You should always have on hand a chest or two with very useful things, what if something happens? Treasure Hunter What hides a wooden chest? There is only one way to find it out - to open the lid and look inside... Collector A true lover does not drag everything but picks up each piece with sense. After all, to sort and classify them - it is a pleasure... Museum attendant Large and small, glossy and matte, various collectibles are very attractive. It is necessary to get them as much as possible! Alchemist Only by transforming nature of things you can understand their true meaning. Learn essence of elements and assumble from old thngs new magical items! Maecenas Generosity is a noble quality. Gift and you will be repaid a hundrefold! Birthday person Better than giving gifts is only to receive them. And doubly enjoyable when it is rewarded! Sucker for Compliments Has anyone ever told you how beautiful, gorgeous and simply irresistable you are? Don't be shy, you deserve the ver highest praise! Welcome guest Sit only at own home is boring, especially when you can visit your fiend! Do this often, do not abuse the hospitality! People person One would like to share good game with friends. Call your firends sin the Manor! Energizer Regular athletics and proper diet - these are the two pillars on which stand best researchers of House, whose maximum energy is close to the number of stars in the sky. Dynamo Sit in one place is a difficlt task when there are so many important and interesting things to do! Do not be afraid to waste your energy on them.. Friend of the Gypsies The gypsies are noisy nomads, and have recently arrived from Bessarabia. They are sleeping in tattered tents just outside the Manor.. Green Invasion A whole army of green-skinned rascals is poised to tum the whole Manor upside down, unless something is done about them. You must catch and subdue these troublemakers.. Mechanic If you find yourself lacking the time and energy needed for routine daily upkeep, your worries are over. Artificial intelligence to the rescue! These robotic beings can scurry around Manor, and adequately perform whatever tasks you assign. Defender of the Earth While we may not fully undestand the purpose of these extraterrrestrial beings that have set up camp near the Manor, we mustn't let our guards down. We wouldn't want to play victim in some grim galactic plot! Catch the aliens and earn a reward for your trouble! Crusader As the black magician weaves his evil plans, you must gather your weapons and prepare to attack. All your noble efforts shall be well worth the risk, for the Magician's crypt is filled with treasres and untold riches. Warrior of Light For too long, vampires have feasted upon the blood of the people of this House. It is time to turn them into vegetarians! You must face Casimir Strigoi without pity! Witch The brave warrior, General snatchin, has suddenly come down with a gold. You must learn to craft, and care for the health of this great green leader. Vulcan For quite some time, the House has been plagued by a terrible draft. Adel has begun to wear as scarf and a stole, and sometimes a cape too. Joan is always coughing, and the poor General Snatchin has collapsed altogether. Free the resistance from the wrath of the the Snow Queen, and put an end to this icy terror! Chiropractor Ancient bones and a lost civilization shall stand in your way, if you would go boldly forth! Face the evil king of the skeletons. Bodyguard The fundamental principle of science is humanism. And to those who go against this rule -- we shall punish them severly! Prove that the methods of Victor von Shvartsbaldu are outdated. Necropolis What treasures were hidden by the dark magician? Explore the tomb and discover all the terrifying mysteries of the mecromancer. Your efforts will be richly reqarded! Feudal lord The dark bedchamber of the vampire is filled to bursting with the innumerable riches he claimed from his many victims. Empty his chests and claim your well-deserved reward! Pride of the General Over his long life, filled with brave battles and amazing adventures, General Snatchin assembled quite a large collection of trophies and rare knick-knacks from around the world. Esplore his bunker and see it all firsthand. Polar explorer What transpires in the halls of the Snow Queen? Silence the icy winds that swirl and protect the citadel, and visit the realm of the ice maiden to uncover her secrets.. Archaeologist The mystical skeleton pyramid is the perfect place for seekers of ancient treasures. The path to great wealth would lie open to whomever might defeat the lord of the Dead! Master of the Animatorium It is time to delve deep into the works of the mad scientist, Victor von Blackwald, and face his terrible golem machine. Your skills will determine the future of the Manor, and the size of your reward.